The Simpsons Movie Vol. 2
The Simpsons Movie Vol. 2 is a 2018 animated comedy film and is a sequel to the 2007 film, The Simpsons Movie. It was also released in 3D. Plot After a T Rex, Volociraptor, and a knight is seen in Springfield the town is quarantined and Homer is called by the C.I.A. to help them infiltrate Tokyo where they believe a a group of Terrorist are trying to contact with Aliens and he takes bart with him. Meanwhile back in Springfield during quarantine a small pod of aliens come and make a "Settlement" in Springfield as they explain they are not the threat as they explain in the beginning of time one of there oldest ancestors was smarter ahead of all of the others time and he decided to use some new tech he created from rock to take a meteor and turn it into a space ship however after being bullied by his other fellow ancient aliens he decided to get revenge on the universe by travelling and every though years take some of the species from the planets as a collection in his personal Shang Ri La and they came to warn the people of earth sadly and they have two people from this Shang Ri La one a Nazi Officer and the other FDR however the Nazi Officer takes hold of Springfield and the military and some of the aliens leave and the others imprisoned and the Quarantined Springfield is now Nazi occupied and Marge, Lisa, some of the Springfield citizens, Some of the Aliens that stayed, and FDR must fight to take back the town in an adventure that takes the Simpsons to Tokyo, England, and Shang Ri La and fight Aliens and Nazi's along side a T Rex, A MI6 agent (played by Henry Cavil), FDR, and Robin Hood. Cast * Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Abe Simpson, Groundskeeper Willie, Krusty the Clown, Mr. Teeny, Sideshow Mel, Mayor Quimby, EPA Officer, Itchy, Barney Gumble, Hans Moleman, Plopper, Burns's Lawyer, Rich Texan * Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, and Selma Bouvier * Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Maggie Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum, Todd Flanders * Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson * Pam Hayden as Milhouse Van Houten, Rod Flanders * Hank Azaria as Moe Szyslak, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Comic Book Guy, Cletus Spuckler, Carl, Bumblebee Man, Dr. Nick, Chief Wiggum, Gabbo, Officer Lou * Harry Shearer as Mr. Burns, Smithers, Ned Flanders, Rainer Wolfcastle, Reverend Lovejoy, Lenny, Dr. Hibbert, Kent Brockman, Scratchy, Seymour Skinner, Otto Mann, President Schwarzenegger * Tress MacNeille as Medicine Woman, Colin, Cookie Kwan, Lindsey Neagle, Agnes Skinner, Mrs. Muntz, Elly * Russi Taylor as Martin Prince * Maggie Roswell as Helen Lovejoy, Miss Hoover * Chris Pine as Agent Hex (a C.I.A agent who finds Homer to get his help with some aliens) * Olivia Wilde as Emily (a C.I.A whom works with with hex and is Agent Hex's love interest) * Henry Cavil as Agent Holmes (a MI6 agent who insist in helping Homer and Bart in there adventure) Transcript The Simpsons Movie Vol. 2/Transcript Category:Animated movies Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:2018 films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:2018